A Turk's Dilemma
by The Teach
Summary: Cloud Strife is the leader of the Turks suffering from a slight case of amnesia. What happens when he's on a job and his memories start coming back?
1. A painful memory

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing…

**A Turk's Dilemma**

The Spikey haired blonde sat back in his chair slowly sipping his drink. It was another slow day as a Turk. Resistance to Shinra Electric Co. had stagnated in the last couple weeks and Cloud was spending more and more of his time in bars around Midgar. He stared around the bar looking at the other occupants going about their daily lives. Drunken husband in the corner, drunken sports fan at the bar; oh yeah his life was nothing but thrills. Being leader of one of the most effective assassination groups known to man and Cloud thought there would be some perks. He wasn't complaining about the pay; he wasn't hurting for cash. The problem was the only time he was allowed to leave the city was on assignments and those were slowing to a halt. He closed his eyes just wishing for something to do.

"Cloud what's bugging you, man?" the man sitting across from Cloud asked.

Cloud looked up at Rude, his fellow Turk, the only person he felt he could consider a friend. The rest of the Turks were just arrogant bastards in Cloud's opinion: Tseng hated him due to the fact that President Shinra made Cloud Turk leader over himself, Reno the jackass of the lot who loved nothing more than pissing Cloud off, and finally the newest member the soft spoken Elena who had a major crush on Cloud.

"Nothing Rude, I'm just so damn bored," Cloud sighed back.

"Don't worry man something will come up," Rude assured him.

"You know you're right," Cloud began," then the President is gonna send some damn SOLDIER 3rd class to handle it and I'll still be here drinking my life away."

Rude chuckled a little," I'm telling you man you need to work on your patience."

Cloud just rolled his eyes and took another swig from his drink. He couldn't remember how many times he'd heard Rude tell him that. Cloud couldn't help but smile to himself.

"What do you find so damn funny, man?" Rude asked Cloud with a questioning look.

"Nothing Rude, it's just what you always tell me," Cloud answered.

Rude sat there as if lost in thought. Then he smiled a little," Heh, its better than nothing right?"

Cloud smiled as he finished his drink. After his little talk with Rude he felt slightly less pessimistic. The night didn't seem as bad now. That is until Reno sat down in the chair next to Cloud. Cloud rolled his eyes and raised his hand for another drink; he had a sinking feeling he was going to need it.

"Hey, Cloud, what you doing all the way over here buddy," Reno said with a smartass grin on his face.

"Well if you must know the truth Reno," Cloud said sipping his drink," I was enjoying an intelligent conversation with Rude. But now that you're here that's shot to hell."

"Buddy, damn that hurts me real deep," Reno smirked putting his hand to his heart.

"What do you want Reno I was really hoping to salvage this night?" Cloud asked in a harsh voice.

"Come on Cloud lighten up some," Reno said with a glint in his eye," I've been thinking of how to solve your memory issue."

Cloud glared at Reno his hands slowly curled into fist. He hated Reno with his entire bean. Cloud, on several occasions, had thought of ways to get rid of him. The only problem was Reno was good at his job. Cold-blooded murder with no feelings of emotion was a good trait for a Turk.

"Alright, Reno let's hear it," Cloud spat.

"So I was thinking," Reno began," that since you can't remember your little childhood friend and it seems to give you endless torment. So how about I go and find her because believe me once I'm done with her she won't remember you either if you know what I mean."

Cloud felt his jaw tighten. Reno had just crossed the line. Cloud's azure eyes stared death into Reno. Reno's smile disappeared as he saw the look and realized he may have had just a little too much to drink. Reno tried to jump out of his seat towards the door but he was too slow. Cloud had him by the shirt collar and all Reno could do was whimper. Cloud punched Reno in the face and Reno slammed into the ground hard. Reno lost consciousness when he hit the floor but Cloud wasn't done; he crouched over Reno and hit him in the face again. Rude quickly jumped in and pulled Cloud off the unconscious Reno before permanent damage was done.

"Cloud calm down, man," Rude said through gritting teeth trying to restrain Cloud.

After Cloud struggled with Rude for several minutes he finally calmed down. He grabbed his drink from the nearby table and downed it with one gulp. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Rude.

"Thanks Rude," Cloud sighed," it would have ended badly for me had I killed him.

With the first step out into the cool night air Cloud began to feel better. It smelled like garbage but he didn't care the air always smelled like a dump in the lower plate. However, Cloud preferred the lower plate. He hated the way the rich people of Midgar lived their lives. Being a Turk he could afford to live anywhere in the city but there was something about the lower plate he was infatuated with.

"The one time I get shit-faced with that bastard and I spill my guts to the guy," Cloud said to himself in disgust.

Cloud suffered from severe memory loss due to an accident when he was training to become part of SOLDIER. He remembers the day as if it happened yesterday. However, the only thing he can remember before the accident is that his childhood friend was a small girl who enjoyed wearing a blue dress.

"If only I had been stronger," Cloud thought reliving the day in his mind like he had thousands of times before.

(Flashback)

Two transport helicopters dropped off twenty of the finest SOLDIER cadets the unit had ever seen. Each and every one of them had proven their worth back in Midgar scoring with high marks. Now it was time for graduation. They had one assignment left. There was a cave system next to Shinra's Junon Harbor that had some recent monster activity. It was up to the cadets to clear it out.

The SOLDIER 3rd class in charge of the operation looked over a clipboard making sure everyone was present. He made some marks and looked up to see all the cadets in standing in formation.

"Alright ladies listen up because this is it," the SOLDIER yelled," if you wanna graduate then you need to clear out this tunnel system. Monsters have been harassing our operations at the harbor and they need to stop asap; you have till sundown. Strife and Fair your squad leaders for this operation; now let's get it done.

With that said he jumped back into the helicopter and took off. The cadets were on their own now. Not wanting to waste anytime Cloud gathered his squad and headed into the tunnels.

Cloud's squad finally finished their sector of the tunnels after twelve hours. As they headed back the met up with the other squad and began swapping stories. The light at the end of the tunnel had just come into view when a cadet in the back screamed. Everyone whipped around in time to see the cadet being dragged back into the tunnels.

"I thought you said your sector was clear," Cloud yelled at the other squad.

Without waiting for a response Cloud took off after the cadet. The only thing that kept Cloud on the trail was the continuing screams of the cadet. Cloud had no idea how long or far he'd run but then suddenly it went silent. He looked around slowly trying to see anything; he found it quite difficult since his eyes were not yet adjusted to this deep darkness.

Fwaaap! Something smacked the wall within inches of Cloud's head. Having no idea what was going on Cloud grabbed a flare from his gear, lit it and threw it deeper into the tunnel. The flare revealed a horrible situation. He was no longer in a tunnel but in a large opening. Standing in the center of the opening was a creature the likes of which Cloud had never seen. He wasn't even sure if it was one monster. Half of the beast was a shade of purple with a huge muscular arm while the other half was read with a giant tentacle. Cloud now realized it was the monster's tentacle that had hit the wall so close to him moments earlier.

Cloud drew his sword and did his best to keep his calm. He went back over his studies and training but couldn't remember anything that even resembled this beast. He was on his own, against an unknown adversary with no battle plan. Cloud was one of the best cadets ever to enter SOLDIER but even he was beginning to doubt himself.

The monster through the now unconscious cadet into the wall; roared a challenge at Cloud and charged. Cloud waited till the last possible moment then rolled out of the way. The beast crashed into the wall and roared in angry or pain Cloud wasn't quite sure but he wasn't going to stand there and find out. Cloud had no intention of fighting this beast. He sprinted for the cadet's body. Just as Cloud was about to pick him up he had to dive out of the way as a fireball crashed into the wall where he had been standing.

"You have got to be kidding me you piece of shit," Cloud screamed," fucking throwing fireballs at me too."

Before Cloud could do anything the flare in the center of the opening finally died. Thrown back in to bitch darkness he quickly fumbled for another one. The second flare sparked to life just in time for him to see the beast swing at him with his giant arm. Having no time to respond he took the hit and flew into the wall. Struggling to maintain consciousness he reached for his fallen weapon. His fingers brushed against the hilt of the weapon but before he could grasp it the monster grabbed with its tentacle and threw him. Cloud found himself in the center of the opening, weaponless, and the beast separating him from the cadet.

"Alright you son of a bitch let's do this!" Cloud screamed.

In response the beast roared and charged. Again at the last moment Cloud rolled out of the way. Not wasting a moment he landed on his feet and sprinted for the cadet again. He grabbed his weapon, grabbed both of the cadet's flares and threw his body over his shoulder. Cloud lit and threw the third flare and took off for the cave system. He was about to round a corner when his feet were knocked out from under him. The cadet's body sailed a couple yards before hitting the ground. Cloud tried to scramble to him but realized that the beast tentacle was wrapped tightly around his leg. Slowly Cloud was dragged back into the opening. The beast began growling and Cloud soon realized that it was laughing at him. Cloud raised his sword and swiped at the tentacle. The weapon bit deep into the monster's flesh but refused to loosen its grip. Cloud was now close enough that he could have reached out and touched the monster. Cloud slashed at the tentacle again; this time the beast cried in pain and its grip loosened slightly. However, before Cloud could take advantage of the wound the monster slammed his body into the ground once again.

"I found one of them!" Cloud heard someone yell. Finally the rest of the cadets had arrived but it was too late for Cloud.

Cloud knew he was about to die. However, he didn't intend to die alone. As his last action on Gaia he would kill the monstrosity. Cloud knew that he couldn't kill the beast his only hope was to cause a cave-in. He didn't have much time because the monster was raising him up in the air again. At full length the tentacle reached to the low hanging ceiling of the opening. Cloud saw a crevice that had formed and took his chance. He pulled the pin on his last frag grenade and shoved it into the crevice. The before the beast could smash him into the ground killing him he shoved his last flare into the face of the beast and lit it. The intense light blinded the beast causing it to drop Cloud. Cloud hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of him. He managed to get to his feet but it was too late. He heard the grenade go off above him and before he knew it he and the monster were covered in a mountain of rock.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed completely disoriented. Then he remembered the cave and quickly tried to sit up. The quick action caused a severe headache and feeling of nausea. Cloud fell back down into the bed and waited for the nausea to pass. Then he slowly looked around and checked his surroundings. He realized that he was in a SOLDIER infirmary. Cloud couldn't believe it; he had somehow survived the encounter with the monster.

"Cloud, I'm Doctor Hojo, I have a few questions I would like to ask you?"

Cloud looked up to see a scientist in a white lab coat staring at him. He felt a little weird around this Doctor. Cloud had no idea where he had appeared from and he kept staring at him with this odd glint in his eye.

"Okay doc, go ahead and shoot," Cloud replied a little dizzy.

"Alright Cloud, I want you to tell me what you can remember," Hojo asked.

"Well," Cloud began," It was...What day is it?

"You've been in a coma for about a week and a half," Hojo answered," now what do you remember?"

"I remember I was on my final assignment before graduation." Cloud began," We were all leaving when a monster from the second squad's sector dragged a cadet back into the tunnels."

"Good, good continue," Hojo said making some notes on his clipboard.

"I chased after the beast, we fought, I caused a cave-in," Cloud finished.

"And what do you remember before that day?" Hojo asked.

"Uhhh…," Cloud was at a loss for words," I can't remember anything."

"Just as I thought Cloud," Hojo began," It would seem that the injuries you sustained from the cave-in have caused you to loose part of your memory. And I'm afraid there's no way of telling if you will recover or not."

Cloud just sat there speechless. Doctor Hojo left leaving Cloud to his thoughts. Cloud tried again and again to recall anything. If his memory didn't recover then his whole life before SOLDIER could be gone. The only records that SOLDIER kept were medical records so they weren't going to be any help. Cloud sat there and thought about the implications of his memory loss. He didn't know how his parents were, he had no idea where he lived; hell he couldn't remember if he graduated from high school or not. Cloud tried once more to remember something of his past. Slowly the image of a small girl wearing a blue dress formed in his mind. He focused on this newly formed image and tried to further his memory. He formed a close up of her face and saw chocolate eyes. Then there was nothing; his mind fell into oblivion as he passed out.

(End Flashback)

Cloud looked up and noticed that he had walked the entire distance from the bar to his apartment building without noticing. He opened the front door and walked down the rickety old staircase to the basement floor. He walked over to number 7 and slid his key into the lock and stepped into his dingy apartment. He threw his keys onto the table next to the door and headed for his bedroom.

"Meow," a little gray kitten mewed from the sofa as he walked past.

"Hey, Kitty Tom," Cloud said to the little ball of fur," you hungry buddy?"

The little cat mewed again as it jumped off the sofa and headed for the kitchen.

With the cat fed Cloud collapsed on his bed. He didn't even bother taking his clothes off. He quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Cloud woke up several hours later with a ringing in his ears. At first he thought he was going deaf then realized his phone was vibrating. Without even checking to see who it was he flipped open the phone.

"Hello," Cloud said into the receiver.

"Get over here now, I have a job for you," the man on the other end said.

"Mr. President, it's about damn time!"


	2. Having some fun

Author Note: Got lots of hits. Just not very many reviews. I apologize if you don't like the story but it is my first one. Anyway for those of you who were semi interested here is my second chapter hope you enjoy.

————————————————————————————————————————

_(Cloud's POV)_

Cloud walked through the front doors of the Shinra Headquarters feeling good. He always felt good when he had a job. He didn't mind killing people. They usually had it coming. Why would people try to stop or destroy Shinra Electric Company? They allowed the world to live comfortably. It just didn't make since to him. So he didn't mind killing people who interfered with Shinra's business. With the money he made for it who wouldn't.

"Sir, please show me your i.d.," a newbie security guard asked.

"That's funny but I'm busy and have no time for games kid," Cloud said brushing past the security guard.

Cloud didn't realize what was happening until he was on the ground with a stun gun in his ribs.

"Son of a bitch!" Cloud managed to grunt.

He flicked his foot and nailed the security guard sitting on his back in the head knocking him off and releasing the stun gun. Before the security guard could react to the fast counter he was prostrate on the ground with a 9mm to his head.

"Shit…Mr. Strife he's new I haven't told him yet." A frightened looking chief of security muttered.

Cloud removed the gun and holstered it. He couldn't blame the guy for doing his job. The whole thing was mostly his fault anyway. The other Turks used the executive entrance.

"No big deal," Cloud said putting a hand through his hair," he was just doing his job."

He looked down to where the stun gun had been. There was a hole of charred clothe.

"Next time though don't ruin the suit."

Cloud entered one of the many elevators in the lobby and headed for the top floor. He was listening to the charming elevator tune when it stopped to let on more passengers Cloud wasn't expecting the person who entered. His good day might be dulled a little after all.

"Hello, Cloud," Elena said in her seductive voice. It would have instantly made any man turn in to her little puppet. But not Cloud he was the only one so far to resist its allure.

"Morning Elena," Cloud said to her politely. He looked at the floors he still had to go. Forty-six, damn the elevators were moving rather extra slow today.

"So I hear the big boss has a job for you," Elena said softly with a slight glint in her eyes," mind if I come along." Moving slowly closer to Cloud she placed her hands around his neck.

Elena had never done this before. But Cloud was going to use it to his advantage to have a little fun.

"I don't know let me think about it," he said pushing her slowly to the elevator wall.

She shivered slightly. She didn't expect this kind of reaction out of him.

"Cloud I…" she was silenced by Cloud putting a finger to her lips.

Cloud leaned in their lips only inches apart. He saw her shiver again. He smiled as he whispered in her hear,"… Noooooooo." He backed away to hear the ding signaling their stop. He simply turned around and walked out the doors.

Elena stood there stunned for a few seconds. "You're a jackass you know that!"

Once everyone was inside the office the president entered. He was a short man but was still feared by everyone. He had graying hair and always wore a blood-red suit.

"Now Shinra has found a perfect location for a new mako reactor," he said with a stern face," the only problem is the land is held by another person and they're not willing to sell." He smiled a little. "That's why there going to disappear right, Cloud." he said smiling at the spiky haired warrior.

"Understood."

(_Tifa's POV_)

"Dammit would you wait up!" a young ninja said running up to a raven-haired woman.

The woman was 5'5'' and her hair came to her mid-back. Her chocolate brown eyes could make any man forget about time itself just by looking in them.

"Sorry, Yuffie I was lost in thought," the woman said.

"What ya thinking about!" Yuffie asked just as nosey as ever.

"Nothing important just some test I have to take today," the woman answered.

"Tifa, you worry to much the day you fail a test is the day I marry Titus!" Yuffie said with a laugh.

Tifa smiled," Don't even mention that ass to me okay."

"Hey ladies what's going on?"

Tifa groaned at the sound of the voice. "Dammit Yuffie see what you did," Tifa muttered.

"What you can't blame me I didn't know this would happen!" Yuffie almost screamed.

"There's only one thing we can do now," Tifa murmured," RUN!"

They both took of sprinting as fast as they could. They started weaving in between hot dog stands and pedastrians. They turned the corner and kept on going till they reached the next one.

"That was…a close one!" Yuffie panted.

Tifa looked at Yuffie," That's exactly why we don't mention his name."

Yuffie seeming to totally forget the whole insident was looking at a big crowd of people," What do you think is going on over there?"

Tifa looked in the direction Yuffie was pointing," I don't know let's go see," Tifa said curiously.

They made there way over to a huge crowed. As they pushed there way to the front of the circle they noticed several people in the middle. In the center of the circle stood four Wutainian ninjas and a spiky blonde in a dark blue suit. Tifa and Yuffie didn't know what this was about but judging by the stances of the ninjas a fight was about to take place.

"Apologize you useless bitch!" the ninja in the middle said.

"No, I was telling the truth," the mysterious blonde said.

"The ninjas of Wutai are feared through out the world how can you even dare to insult us!" the ninja yelled again.

"I never said they weren't," the blonde smiled," what I said was a three year old from the Midgar slums cloud beat the shit out of you," the blonde smiled again," don't take it personally you just don't know how to fight worth shit."

The ninja's eyes turned to slits," Oh really, alright let's see your fighting style then."

The blond seemed to think about it a minute. He scratched his head debating the choice.

"Alright," the blonde smiled yet again," all of you attack me right now," he finally said.

The ninjas started laughing then lunged hoping for a surprise attack. No luck the blonde flipped over them all. The giant sword on his back didn't seem to affect him in anyway. One of the ninjas lunged at the blonde with a shruikan drawn. The blonde grabbed the ninja's wrist spun and kicked him square in the chest. Since the ninja couldn't fly though the air his shoulder dislocated and the sound of several ribs cracking could be heard. An instant later another ninja tried to flip over the blonde. He wasn't fast enough he was grabbed by the ankle and slammed into ground losing consciousness. The third ninja did a head on charge. The blonde side stepped and his knee connected with the ninja's stomach. He fell to the ground and passed out from the pain. The final ninja, the one who had been talking, was the only one left, he was also the biggest and most skilled. The blonde stood in front of him and seemed to taunt him by stroking a hand through his hair. The big ninja took this as his opportunity and lunged. He brought up a blade as he moved across the ground. The ninja was in striking distance and made to slice at the blond's midsection. It didn't seem possible but the blonde had brought his huge sword to bear and blocked the ninja's blade. The blade shattered and the ninja's momentum sent him sprawling to the ground. The blonde jumped into the air and came down on the giant ninja's leg hard. There was a sickening crunch as the leg broke at the knee. Without a word the blonde left the circle leaving the four battered ninja's to tend their wounds. Which proved difficult since they were all coming in and out of consciousness.

Something seemed familiar about the blond," Come on, Yuffie, let's go talk to him," Tifa said following the blonde.

Yuffie seemed to have no problems with the idea even though he just got done kicking the ass of four Wutainian ninjas.

"Excuse me sir could we talk." The blonde turned around with a confused look on his face.

———————————————————————————————————

Author's note: Not as long as the first but someone pressured me to make this one in a hurry. If you manage to read this far please review.


	3. The meeting

Author Note: Well here is my third chapter. Hope you enjoy. I wouldn't mind some more reviews though. Those are always nice. They make me feel warm inside. Even if you want to send a Flame be my guest.

_(Cloud's POV)_

Cloud was surprised to hear someone calling after him. He figured after beating the fuck out of those ninjas everyone would want to kill him. Yet here were to women running up to him. Or more like a woman and a girl.

"Excuse me but could we talk," the raven-haired woman asked.

"If it's about those four dumb basterds then no," Cloud said.

"Actually I wanted to ask you where you learned to fight," the woman replied.

"To tell you the truth it's natural," Cloud answered.

"Really that's weird I swear I've seen it before," the woman said.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Cloud added.

"No it's okay," the woman said," just wondering."

Cloud looked over at the girl curiously," Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Yuffie Kisaragi my friend and my name is Tifa Lockheart," Tifa said smiling.

"So do you mind telling us your name," Yuffie asked sheepishly.

"My name is Blake Armstrong," Cloud said. 'What kind of name is that? God I have to be the biggest dumb ass ever.'

"It's pleasure to meet you Blake!" Yuffie said really loud.

"You're a little loud aren't you?" Cloud said covering his ears.

Tifa laughed a little. It was funny Blake calling Yuffie loud. Especially since he didn't know that Yuffie was the Wutainian princess.

"That's no way to talk to the princess of Wutai," Yuffie said a little hurt knowing full well what he said was true.

"Oh so those were your ninjas I beat the shit out of," Cloud said smiling.

"Yeah I guess so!" Yuffie said her chipper self again.

"Well it was fun talking to you but I have to go," Cloud said with wave.

This is bad he though. This is really bad. On the flight to Wutai he read over the mission profile. It said his target's name was Lockheart. But it didn't mention a first name. He hoped to god the profile was talking about Tifa's father. He didn't want to hurt Tifa. He only talked to her for a couple minutes but there was something about her eating at his mind. He felt a small connection with this woman. He didn't know why and right now he didn't care.

_(Tifa's POV)_

Blake seems familiar. He reminds me of… him. Blake isn't Cloud though. No matter how much I want to think he is. But the way he fought reminded her of Cloud fighting off Johnny's gang. They both just seem to be the same person.

"What ya thinking about," Yuffie asked," and don't say test cause I no that's a lie.

"Why do you always think I'm thinking stuff," Tifa said.

Yuffie paused a moment her face blank," Wait don't confuse me you're the one thinking not me."

Tifa laughed at how easy it was to play with Yuffie's head. She was hoping it would cause Yuffie to drop the subject.

"I know you were thinking because you eyes were glazed over and your mouth was slightly open," Yuffie said with a smile," you don't have to tell me I know what you were thinking about."

"Oh really so what was I thinking about then Mrs. Smarty Pants," Tifa said.

"Fine you were thinking of Blake!" Yuffie said like a smart alec.

"You don't know me!" Tifa hurriedly said.

"Doesn't matter that's what you were thinking about!" Yuffie said.

Tifa couldn't hider her smile. She couldn't help but think about him. Blake reminded her to much of Cloud.

Yuffie smiled," Told you so, you should have learned you can't hide things form me girl!"

_(Cloud's POV)_

This job might ruin his career. If he didn't kill Tifa then Shinra would try and have him killed. He wasn't worried about the Turks. The president would just send out platoon after platoon of SOLDIER. That's what Cloud was afraid of hundreds or maybe thousands of elite trained fighting machines on his ass.

"Why did Lockheart have to be a pretty woman," he said to himself beating his head against the wall of his Inn room. The ironic thing is saying that got the song pretty woman stuck in his head the rest of the day.

Its okay I don't have to kill her. I'll just have to convince her to get rid of the land. It'll work, it'll work. How had can it be. It's not like she has her whole life planned on this little plot of land. These things raced through Clouds mind.

_(Tifa's POV)_

Tifa was sitting in her room writing in the little diary she owned. She wrote her future inside this little book. Her plans consisted of building her home on a patch of land on one of the beaches of Wutai. She had it all planned out in this little book. She would live there and make a living too. The house would be perfect. Two stories, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a big kitchen and a small dinning room. She dreamed of raising her children in that house. If she ever had children was the big issue.

When she was young she used to think about all the kids she was going to have. She even had names picked out for each one.

"I doubt I'll ever have kids," Tifa said almost starting to cry.

She used to think Cloud would marry here. She was young and stupid though. That all ended when out of nowhere he decided to go off and join SOLDIER not even thinking how it would affect her.

It didn't make sense why would he just up and leave. It couldn't have been Johnny. Cloud could handle himself when Johnny decided to get rough. She just didn't know why he left her. He never even called. For all she knew he just forgot about her. Right now he was probably snuggled up to some hottie sleeping the night away.

"Cloud where are you?" Tifa cried into her arms tears streaming down here face.


	4. A hard question

Author Note: Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Once again I own none of the characters from Final Fantasy.

_(Cloud's POV)_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Cloud kept repeating to himself out loud.

Cloud tried to calm down. He sat in a chair and rested his head on the wall.

"Pretty woman," Cloud started singing," walking down the street."

The song was working he was calming down. He even thought of a good idea. He would ask Tifa to show him around Wutai.

"Yes, this plan will work," Cloud said stroking his hair.

He lay down on his bed to think about how he would convince Tifa to give him ownership of the land Shinra wanted. But he couldn't stay focused.

'Why does she seem so familiar' the questioned repeated in his mind over and over.

Soon Cloud fell asleep with Tifa's face in his mind.

"_Promise me...promise me if I'm ever in trouble you'll come and save me."_

_He tried to speak. His mouth moved but nothing came out._

"_Fine I always knew you hated me."_

"TIFA!" Cloud yelled shooting straight up in his bed. He shivered and put a hand to his head. When he pulled it back he realized he was covered in cold sweat.

Cloud calmed himself once again and slowly drifted back asleep.

"_She doesn't even like you, you know that right."_

"_Shut-up you're a liar!"_

"_No, I'm not she told me she wished you'd go away."_

"NO!" Cloud screamed again.

This was weird he never had nightmares. Let along having two of them in one night. He knew it had something to do with Tifa. He just didn't know what.

"Thank you lord," Cloud said as he saw it was morning. He was afraid to go back to sleep.

After a shower and a nice breakfast he was feeling better about what happened last night. It just didn't make sense why would he start having nightmares now. Of all time to start he has to start on his hardest mission in his life.

"Son of a bitch," Cloud swore realizing a flaw in his plan," I don't know where Tifa lives."

He remembered reading something in the profile about the University of Wutai. So he thought that was his best choice.

He headed off toward the university after putting on some off work clothes. He decided to leave the Buster Sword. He thought it might cause more problems.

As Cloud walked to the university he passed through an open market. He decided he'd browse a little as he walked through.

"This is interesting," Cloud said picking up a ring and an earring. They matched each other perfectly. Both the ring and earring bared the same bust of a wolf.

"Excuse me sir," Cloud asked the stall owner," how much are these."

An elderly gentleman with a friendly face looked up at Cloud.

"Ah, you're the one who beat those ninjas the other day," the owner said.

Cloud's eyebrows raised in surprise. He had no idea news traveled this fast in Wutai.

"Yeah that was me," Cloud said with a nervous smile while scratching his head.

"Then I must thank you," the stall owner said.

Cloud's mouth dropped wide open.

The owner laughed at Cloud's shocked expression.

"Those no good basterds stole form me the other day," the owner said in a serious voice," so for you they cost 15gil."

Cloud thanked the man and continued his way to the university.

Cloud was fingering the ring in his pocket. He was debating whether he should where it or not. He chose not to and left in his pocket to save for a different time.

When he came to the university he realized yet another flaw in his plans. How the hell was he supposed to find her? This was going to be harder than he thought.

"What the hell do I do now?" Cloud asked himself out loud while scratching his head," there's no way I could find her out of all these people."

Cloud looked out at the campus. There must've been thousands of students going to the University of Wutai.

"I should have put more thought into this," Cloud said looking at all the students scurrying around.

He decided to walk around the school and explore. Maybe he'd find a clue to as where Tifa was.

He started walking down hallways and peering into classes here and there. He had just finished looking into an art room when he heard a loud crashing sound come from down the hall. He walked to the door to find out the room was a training center. He noticed a person crouched in one of the room's corners next to a broken punching bag. He headed towards the person as he spoke.

"Excuse me," Cloud said politely.

The person crouching gave a small yelp as they jumped up and spun around. They spun so fast Cloud thought they were going to attack him.

"Holy hell you scared me!" they said placing a hand over their racing heart.

After the initial shock of almost being attacked he realized he knew this person. It was Tifa. He couldn't help notice that she was wearing short shorts and a cut-off shirt that exposed her belly.

"Blake?" Tifa said confused," What are you doing here?"

Cloud snapped back to reality and managed to close his partially opened mouth.

"Actually I was looking for you," Cloud said trying to focus on her face and not let is eyes wander.

He saw her smile and knew she was getting pleasure at watching him struggle. So she wasn't completely an angel.

"Okay what do you want?" Tifa asked brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I was wondering if you," Cloud realized his eyes had gone to her slender yet muscular legs. His eyes snapped back up to hers so fast he swore they rolled in his head.

"Could show me around since I'm new here!" Cloud basically yelled.

"Okay then it's a date," Tifa responded," pick me up at he school gates at 4.


	5. The Problem

Author Note: Sorry for the wait to those of you who read my story. Here is my next chapter. I tried to make this a long one so enjoy.

_(Cloud's POV)_

"Okay so I'll be back at 4," Cloud said.

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me I have to fix this bag, Tifa sighed.

"No problem I'll go home and take a nap," Cloud replied.

He turned to go but before he could completely turn around Tifa bent over to grab the bag. He was like a deer in headlights. The shorts weren't helping wither. Not only were they tight but they started hiking up as well. He was powerless to do anything but stare. He was so caught up in her ass he almost didn't hear Tifa's question.

"Wha…what did you say?" cloud asked in a dazed voice. He noticed Tifa was facing him with her hands on her hips.

"Is there a problem Blake?" Tifa asked.

"No, no problem at all!" Cloud said quickly s he blushed.

"Then how about helping me pick the bag up?" Tifa asked.

Without a word he hoisted the bag up to its rack while Tifa fixed the chain.

"There we go," Cloud said when the chain was fixed," see you at 4."

Tifa waved and headed to the women's showers.

He was tempted to follow and see is she needed help and…

"No, focus on not killing her," Cloud said to himself out loud.

"GET AWAY!"

Cloud heard Tifa scream and he was to the shower room and through the door within seconds. What he saw both pleased him and pissed him off. He saw Tifa wrapped up in a fluffy pink towel and it showed off more leg than the shorts. That was the pleasing part. What pissed him off was the creep backing her into some lockers.

"Come on Tifa its destiny, you're here I'm here," Titus said.

"Don't forget about me," Cloud said cracking his knuckles.

Titus turned not expecting anyone else.

"Who the fuck are you!" Titus demanded.

"The name's Blake," Cloud answered," and I think the young lady doesn't like you harassing he while she's trying to bathe.

"The next time I want the opinion of a spiky haired dumb ass I'll call you," Titus sneered.

"You got 3 seconds before I kick your sorry, perverted ass," Cloud stated calmly.

"Oh, really fuck face!" Titus sneered taking a fighting stance.

Titus lunged at Cloud and connected with a left hook. Titus smiled at the pain Cloud must've been in. To his horror all Cloud did was turn his head and faced him.

"3, now it's my turn," that was all Cloud said.

Cloud grabbed Titus's fist as Titus tried another hook. He twisted it to the breaking point then head butted Titus. Titus's nose broke and blood started pouring down his face. He then twisted around and using the wrist still in his hand flung Titus over his shoulder and out the swinging door.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked turning back to Tifa.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tifa managed to whisper.

Then Tifa did something unexpected. She walked up to Cloud hugged him and started crying on his shoulder.

"Tha…thank god yo…you were here," Tifa stammered out between sobs.

"Why?" Cloud said confused," After seeing what you can do to that punching bag, I don't see how a dumb shit like him could overpower you."

Tifa's sobs lessened a little before she spoke," It's not that I can't, but if I do he can have me kicked out of the university, so the bastard can basically do what he wants to students just because the bastard's dad owns the university."

Cloud looked sown at Tifa and whispered," I'm gonna stand outside the door to make sure he doesn't come back."

Tifa nodded as Cloud opened and stepped through the door.

He needed to find a way to keep Tifa safe without blowing his cover. Cloud thought about it a moment. That was all he had time for because Titus was back. But this time he brought lackeys. To his surprise the lackeys Titus brought were the same people he beat up the other day.

"All right get to it make him pay," Tutus commanded while holding a towel to his nose.

"Titus, we can't do that," the big ninja said.

"Why the hell not!" Titus yelled at him.

"Because he's the one who beat the hell out of us yesterday," the ninja said pointing at Cloud.

Titus stormed out of the training center screaming," I'll be back dumb shit I'll be back."

"See you then," Cloud said as he smiled at Titus.

Cloud sat back down and leaned on the door. He decided this town was pretty fun. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. Probably back in his childhood. Thinking about his childhood used to make him angry. This time was different. Instead he saw a blue dress.

"I remember something," Cloud whispered to himself," oh my god I remember something."

The next thing Cloud knew he was on his back looking up at Tifa. He realized she was wearing a skirt and sat up. He stood to her level blushing a bit.

"What were you mumbling about," Tifa asked.

"Nothing just thinking out loud," Cloud said scratching his head.

"Sure whatever," Tifa said rolling her eyes," how about walking me to my first class."

"Yeah okay," Cloud replied.

Both of them left the training center quietly. They started walking down the hallway and the silence allowed Cloud to think some more.

'A blue dress' Cloud thought. What could it mean?

"Hello anyone home?" Tifa asked.

Coming out of his daze Cloud replied," Huh, what?"

"This is my classroom," Tifa said with her eyebrows raised.

"Okay see you at 4," Cloud said waving as he left.

"Yeah, see you then," Tifa said waving back.

Cloud was feeling good. His plan was working so far since it hadn't really begun. He figured he be able to handle it as it came.

"So far so good," Cloud told himself out loud," what could possible go wrong."

What Cloud didn't know was that there wan not one but two people in the shadows. Both watched him but why.

_(Tifa's POV)_

"Yup I already know this," Tifa whispered to herself.

She was sitting in her chemistry class. She was learning about how material was formed. Since she grew up around the Nibelheim reactor she knew all this crap.

"Can't we skip this chapter," Tifa whispered again.

"Miss Lockheart is there a problem?" the professor asked.

"Nope no problem here sir," Tifa answered.

She then pretended to take notes. She was really doodling small pictures. After a few minutes she realized the doodle were of Blake.

"Almost time," Tifa said looking at the clock.

She looked out the window and caught her breath. She saw Titus leaning against a tree staring at her. He had an evil smile and a glint in his eyes.

The bell rang and she jumped and turned to the clock. When she looked back out the window Titus was gone.

The way Tifa had her school schedule setup when she left there were only about a hundred students. It never was a problem. Until Titus had his ass handed to him by Blake. Now Tifa was wondering if you she should have it changed.

Tifa was at her locker putting her books away when she heard heavy footsteps. She closed her locker and glanced to her right. She saw Titus walking towards her with that same evil smile. She almost freaked out. She didn't know what to do. She thought about running but she knew Titus could catch her. Unless she had say a head start. She quickly started thinking of people Titus feared.

"Hello Headmaster Nagasurgi," Tifa said waving in Titus's direction.

She saw Titus whirl around. As soon as his back was to her she took off sprinting.

"SNEAKY BITCH!" Titus screamed at her.

Tifa ran so fast she never thought it possible. She was almost to the front doors when she heard Titus's footsteps behind her. She hit the door at full speed. The force of the hit tore the door from the hinges and slowed her some. She rounded a corner to the gates and thanked the lord as she saw the schoolyard was crowded with the remaining students.

She quickly started weaving in and out of students. She desperately tried to lose Titus in the crowd. Finally she was at the gates and figured her plan had work.

"Thought you could lose me you little whore," Titus said backing Tifa into the street.

Tifa just kept backing up she didn't know what to do. They were out of sight of the other students which meant it was just as bad as being in the hallway alone with him. She realized there was a small humming noise. Before she could distinguish it Titus grabbed by the neck and it stopped.

"Alright bitch this time your spiky dumb ass isn't here to help you," Titus said tightening his grip.

Tifa started choking and trying to gasp for air.

Titus smiled," What to do, what to do, oh I know we cou…"

"BAM!"

A combat boot smashed into the side of Titus's head cutting him off. He dropped Tifa as he hit the ground and lost consciousness. Tifa hit ground and started coughing and gasping for air.

Someone scooped her up and bought her over to a small vehicle by the gate. She could she straight now and realized it was Blake who had saved her yet again.

"Thank you," Tifa answered.

"No problem," Cloud said.

Tifa noticed that it was a motorcycle she was sitting on. She realized this is what was making the humming noise.

"Blake, take me home," Tifa said.

After giving Blake her address Tifa fell asleep on the back of the motorcycle clutching Cloud's waist.

_(Cloud's POV)_

"Tifa were here," Cloud said shacking here awake.

"Okay come inside while I get ready to go," Tifa said.

"You still want to go?" Cloud asked.

"Of course," Tifa replied.

Cloud found himself sitting on Tifa's couch while she showered and got dressed. He looked around the house interested in how she lived. The house was two stories and spotless. He guessed two bathrooms. He saw that there was a small kitchen in the back. He figured there were a couple of bedrooms up stairs and spare downstairs.

Half an hour later Tifa came walking down the stairs.

Cloud's mouth dropped open slightly.

Whenever he saw her wearing something new he was in heaven. This time she wore a white skirt with a powder blue blouse. She also had her hair in a ponytail.

"Don't know about you," Tifa said," but I'm hungry."

After a few minutes of Tifa giving directions Cloud found that they were at a nice little restaurant called Turtle Paradise.

They walked in and were seated within minutes. This surprised Cloud. He didn't know how many times he spent in Midgar restaurants and had to wait hours on end.

"I'll be back in a minute Blake I need to use the restroom," Tifa said getting up.

So Cloud found himself sitting at the table playing with the table cloth. He got bored of this easily and scratched his head like he was known to do.

"I knew it was!"

Cloud turned in his chair," Oh shit."

Author Note: There's my next chapter hope you enjoy. Please review even if you aren't a member review please.


	6. The Rescue Begins

_(Cloud's POV_

Cloud froze for a second. He was not expecting this. This could ruin his plan, blow his cover and get him killed. Worse than that Tifa might not want anything to do with him.

"What's so, oh shit?" the person asked.

"Nothing," Cloudsaid scratching his head," I haven't seen you in a while Zack."

"Tell me about it," Zack said," how long has it been?"

"A couple years at least," Cloud said.

"Yeah the last time I saw you was at your SOLDIER graduation," Zack said," and the only reason I remember is because they dragged your sorry ass off the stage half way through before you could be awarded your private stripes and certificate stating your SOLDIER acceptance."

"Yeah I remember that day too," Cloud said," you were wearing a pink tie."

"I know, but you got to admit i look good in pink," Zack said laughing.

"You're right that was the only day you didn't look like a German Shepards shaved ass," Cloud said smiling at Zack.

Cloud started laughing with Zack. Cloud finally managed to get Zack to stop when he noticed the couple at the next table give them a dirty look.

Talking to Zack completely made him forget why he was here. He quickly looked towards the girls bathroom. He sighed to himself when he saw no one come out.

Cloud was startled with Zack's next questioned. It was as if Zack could read his mind.

"So your with Lockheart ay," Zack stated.

"I've only been on town a couple days and she's showing me around Wutai," Cloud said.

"Okay man, but just so you know if you make her cry or hurt her in anyway,"Zack said," I'm coming for you."

Cloud's jaw tightened. His hands curled and uncurled.His eyes flashed a light green.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha,"Zack chuckled," calm down a little dude don't kill me."

"Calm down, what do you mean I'm fine," Cloud said.

"Man, it was easy to tell that you were jealous," Zack said.

"ha ha ha,"Cloud gave a nervous laugh," what told you that."

"It took you 2.5 seconds to get ready to beat me down." Zack answered.

"Do I have a reason to be jealous," Cloud asked.

"Na, not really I'm just dating one of her friends," Zack answered.

Cloud looked at the floor Zack was right. He was a little jealous that Zack might have had a more than friends relationship with Tifa. He had only known Tifa a day and he was getting the idea that she belonged to him.

"So why are you here?" Zack asked.

Cloud scratched his head before saying," I'm on a job."

"Oh really," Zack said.

"Yeah and I'm undercover so when Tifa comes back do me a favor will ya," Cloud asked.

"And the favor would be," Zack asked.

"Call me Blake when her or anyone she knows is around," Cloud said.

"Sure I'll try to remember that," Zack said suspiciously.

For a second Cloud froze. He started to sweat in the palms a little. He thought Zack had made a connection. That his job had to do with Tifa. But Zack's next response settled Cloud's nerves.

"So are you here for that no good Univerity owner," Zack almost spat it out.

"Now why in the hell would SHINRA be interested in some lame ass University owner?" asked Cloud

"I see you're like most of everyone else," Zack stated.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked again.

"The University owner, Titus's father, is the Kingpin of the Wutai crime families.

"Really," Cloud said deep in thought," those bastards gave us quite a problem during the war. I might have to return the favor before I leave."

"You need to be careful," said Zack," if anyone connected to the families finds out you work for SHINRA you might as well be dead."

"Don't worry about me I think I can handle myself," Cloud said," but I will be careful."

"You know this explains something important," Cloud said.

"Oh does it, and what would that be," Zack asked.

"Tifa thinks if she beat the hell out of Titus she would be kicked out of the Univerity," Cloud answered.

"Yeah well that's not what would happen so you need to keep an eye on her," Zack said in a serious tone.

"Yeah don't worry I'm like a hawk," Cloud said smiling.

Speaking of Tifa Cloud realized something. Tifa wasn't back yet. It had been thirty minutes since she left. Cloud knew something was wrong.

"Zack somethings wrong," Cloud said hurriedly," Tifa isn't back yet."

Cloud watched as Zack looked at him. Then both of them look over in the direction of the restrooms. Then both looked back each other nodded and headed towards the restrooms.

"Hey Tifa you okay in there?" Cloud asked knocking on the door.

Cloud gave the door a push. To his surprise it didn't budge. So Cloud tried to pull open the door. It still didn't move an inch.

"On 3 kick the door in," Cloud demanded.

"What, why?" Zack asked.

"3!" Cloud shouted slammin his boot into the door.

The door shuddered from the blow but still didn't budge. The only difference in the door was a faint footprint.

"3!" Cloud repeated.

"BAM!!!" both of their boots smashed into the door.

The door gave a great groan and shuddered again. Yet it still refused to allow them entry.

"3!" Cloud shouted yet again.

"BAM!!!" their boots smashed intot he door again.

The door made a metalic crunching sound as its hinges were torn from the wall. It flew through the air and didn't stop still it smacked into the oppostie wall. The restroom was completely empty.

"The window," Cloud said pointing at the shattered glass on the floor.

Cloud watched Zack walk over to the broken window and kneel down. He watched Zack scan the fround for a clue. Not that they needed a clue. It was pretty obvious what had happened.

Cloud turned towards the mirrior and froze at what he saw. Cloud slammed his fist into the counter and took off out the door.

Cloud heard Zack shout something after him but he wasn't listening. he was out the front door of the restaurant and to his bike with the words on the mirrior pounding in his head. The message on the mirrior pissed him off just as much as it scared him.

_I've got her now Strife you better hurry I'm about to have some fun!!!_

Cloud got in his bike but couldn't find his keys. He kept checking his pockets till he realized he had dropped them on the ground. His hands still shaking he picked up his keys and rammed one into the ignition. Luckily it was the right one and the bike roared to life when it turned. He gripped the bike's handle bars till his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths he slowly opened his eyes to see Zack standing in front of him.

"You in or out," Cloud said simply.

Zack smiled," I'm fucking in."

Fifteen minutes later Cloud and Zack were speeding off into the dark.

"Where are we going anyway?" Zack asked from the back of the bike.

"I have to pick up a few things," Cloud answered.

When they arrived and had entered Cloud went to his closet.

Shinning like a platinum sun the bustard sword lay in its holster ready for use. Cloud picked it up and placed the holdeer on his back and brought his sword to eye level. He smirled into the sword's blade. Titus would be dead by morning.

When Cloud walked into the living room Zack said," Pretty sword, but what do I use."

Cloud smiled," Look under the couch cushions."

With a confused expression Zack lifted the cushions. When he saw what was under them he smiled too.

Now all the suitcases lay open in the middle of the floor. In the first suitcase was a SMG with 5 banana clips, and a shoulder strap. The second case held three side arms: A barreta, Socom, and a Desert Eagle. The third suitcase held a combat shotgun fully loaded with two belts of shells. The final suitcase held four silencers and a belt of grenades, and a small box of C4.

"So you brought the SHINRA army with you," Zack said.

"Nope just a platoon," Cloud said laughing.

After they were both geared up they sat on the couch to explain the attack plan.

"Titus's Mansion is basicallya fortress," Zack said," It'll be hard getting in and harder getting out."

"I don't give a damn,"Cloud said," I'm gonna make that son of a bitch squirm and cry."

"I'm not trying to disuade you, I'm all for this," Zack said deffensivly," but you need to know a few things."

"All I need to know is where the damn place is at," Cloud almost shouted.

"Still it wouldn't hurt to know a few things about what you're going up against," Zack said.

"You got 5 minutes," Cloud responded.

"The mansion belongs to Titus," Zack started saying," his dad lives somewhere else in Wutai. Still his dad is very protective. The man has all three mobs sending men to watch the mansion. Plus anything Titus wants to hire. The first of the three families is Sono Zetsumei. There aren't many members in this family, but that's because they only recruit the sickest and most brutal mother fuckers you've ever laid eyes on. This family is made up of mostly murderers and serial killers. These are the guys you see in the movies who always have a rocket launcher and shoot first and ask later. The second family is Karera Dochitsu Kirai. This one has lots of members. They just keep coming. No one knows where they get all there recruits from. Automatic weaponry is what these guys get a hard-on for. You get in a fight with a loner from this family you're gonna have your hands full. Get into a fight with a group you're fucked its as simple as that.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!" Zack yelled punching Cloud hard in the arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cloud asked rubbing his arm.

"I'm trying to help you out and you're fucking falling asleep," Zack said.

"I'm listening, now please continue," Cloud said.

"If your're still listening the last family is Ikko Dochitsu Hanto za Ryoushi. Not sure if this ones big or small. They've never actually been seen in open combat. They stick in groups of twos. And unlike anyone other family they use platinum bullets. Its there little signature. These guys are good too. They have only failed in two assassination attempts," Zack said.

"Two uh, which two were those may I ask," Cloud asked.

"The first was on President Shinra himself," Zack said.

"Yeah I remeber, it was when he was visiting the front lines to boost morale," Cloud said.

"The other attempt backfired and the assassins ended up dead," Zack said.

"And how did that happen if there as good as you say?" Cloud asked.

"Well, you try and kill Sephiroth and you how you look afterward," Zack said.

"You make a strong point," Cloud said.

"Anyway that's all I know so if your ready we can go kick some ass now," Zack said.

"Bout damn time let's go!" Cloud almost shouted.

"Man did you even here a word I said?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, yeah serial killers, automatic something or others, come on let's go," Cloud said.

Once outside Cloud looked at his bike. Then he looked to Zack. Looked by at his back his bike. Turned to look at Zack fully geared with weapons sticking out in every direction.

"I don't think we should take the bike," Cloud said with a smile.

Zack looked down at himself," I'm with you."

"Holy shit dude, is there anything you don't have!"Zack screamed.

"Yeah Tifa's phone number," Cloud said laughing.

Zack couldn't help but laughing a little too.

"You know you seem in a pretty good mood for the situation," Zack said a little confused.

"I can't help it hurting people tickles me," Cloud said in return.

Cloud loved his bike. But that's not to say he didn't like his Shelby Mustang GT 500. It was good to have a roof over you head sometimes.

Cloud parked the car 4 blocks from the mansion's location. Since it was well into the night both of them casually walked the rest of the way. If someone were to have looked out the window they wouldn't have suspected a thing. Except for Zack who looked like a walking death camp.

When they arrived at the mansion Cloud was a little surprised. The wall surrounding the perimeter where 15ft high and pure concrete topped with barbed wire. Double door Gate of pure steel marked the only entrance. From what Cloud could see of the mansion it was 4 stories high with a flat roof wich made it a perfect place for potential enemies.

"Zack give me a boost," Cloud said.

Using Zack to help look over the wall Cloud was able to see the inner workings. Cloud was able to see a single path the led from the gate to a circle driveway in front of the mansions front door. The rest was a courtyard full of trees, shrubs, and other planst of all shorts. On either side of the driveway were two giant fountains. All in all it made for plenty of spaces for enemies to hide.

"I didn't see any guards patroling, but that doesn't mean they aren't there," Cloud told Zack as he was getting down.

"Now I have an important question," Zack said," won't they notice when cameras and stuff start going out?"

Cloud thought a minute on this problem. He just couldn't think of anything. He started pacing back and forth. He couldn't think of a solution to the problem. When he finally raised his head in defeat what he saw made him smile a bit.

"I have the solution to your problem," Cloud said pointing.

"I see," Zack said looking at the mantience van.

"Now how do we get through the gate," Zack asked," I don't think we can knock and expect them to let us in?"

Cloud wasn't listening. He walked up to the gate and looked it up and down. Then he jumped into the air. Using the crossbars as stepping stones he jumped all the way up and over the 15ft high gate.

"Dude are you serious," Zack complained.

"Man, when did you become such a little bitch?" Cloud asked with a smile.

Cloud watched Zack reluctantly climb up and over the gate.

"See now was that so hard," Cloud said.

"Yo fuck you man," Zack said giving Cloud the finger.


End file.
